Como pasar el San Valentín
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Diez consejos sobre como pasarla solo en San Valentín


Hola, chicos y chicas

Soy Yuzu Araki, pueden llamarme Yuzu-chan si quieren. Bienvenidos a un escrito especial en estos días previos al San Valentín

Hoy en esta ocasión hablaré sobre el temible día de San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad, 14 de Febrero, día de la riata feliz entre otros significados. Desde ahora digo, si tienes pareja puede que creas que este escrito de esta friki no es de tu interés pero recuerda que nada es eterno en el mundo y que el amor dura mientras dura.

Voy a aconsejar a aquellos seres y digo "Seres" para no lastimar el género o enfermedad mental de nadie. Aquellos seres que no tienen a nadie especial con quién pasar esta fecha comercial sugiriendo actividades que realizar durante el día para no pensar en el vacío existencial y la falta de amor que rodean sus vidas, sin alguien a quién masajearle el fierro o la concha (Ustedes me entienden).

Busqué los supuestos diez mejores consejos de internet y les diré mi versión de ellos sin pelos en la lengua. Antes de comenzar recuerda no sólo ustedes están solos, hay un mundo inmenso de personas inadaptadas que no han podido conseguir pareja ya sea en un largo tiempo o durante toda su vida.

Preparen sus palomitas, no lloren que yo Yuzu Araki estoy aquí para ayudarles pero antes les dejo un viejo y reconocido dicho de mi abuelo "Princesa si lloras se cae tu corona, princeso no llores y vete por unas coronas"

Advertencia: El contenido de estos consejos no es patrocinado pero es abierto frente a patrocinadores

一

Concientízate: Debes aceptar que estás solo y así lo estarás. Busca pasar el día acompañado pero no enamorado, hablarle a tus amigos y realiza alguna actividad divertida mientras más rápido aceptes que tu vida amorosa no vale nada, así más feliz serás

二

Haz una fiesta para solteros: Este es un movimiento desesperado pero funcional, puede que no termines enamorado para el final del día pero al menos podrás tragarte a un extraño/a no te ayudará a la larga pero si eres débil una buena limpiada de paladar te servirá. Claro a menos que seas feo

Consejo alternativo: Netflix, palomitas y helado. Si en cambio si eres más de casa y menos de fiestas puedes resignarte y hacer lo clásico. Una sesión de películas en pijama con palomitas y un poco de helado de vainilla o bien chocolate, nada dice más que "Estoy solo y lo acepto como un buen perdedor" que lamentarte de tu soledad engordando y perdiendo el tiempo con los últimos episodios de Boruto.

三

Ser un defensor socialista poser hipster controversial vegano sin gluten: Actúa frente a las personas desacreditando San Valentín como una festividad comercial estadounidense para vender chocolates, corazones de globo y condones de fresa.

Dile a todo el mundo les importe o no que tú no celebras el día del amor y la amistad no porque no tengas pareja sino porque no crees en el sistema capitalista y que además de eso estás a dieta, eres vegano y te obsesionas con tu cuerpo

四

Enamórate: Pero no de alguien sino de algo nuevo. Busca algo que hacer que nunca hagas, así de simple. Si rompes la rutina será un día especial y podrás decir que hiciste algo de provecho el día que todos hacen lo mismo

五

Lee un libro: Cualquiera que no sea las 50 sombras de Grey, 50 sombras más oscuras o 50 sombras de Grey 50 años después, la tumba candente masoquista, así imaginarás mundos fantásticos en donde vivir sin pareja no sea un problema

六

No recuerdes amores pasados: No te apenes, muchos piensan en sus pasados amores, esos días. Quiero que si te llega a pasar eso te detengas y te digas a ti mismo

"Ella ya está feliz con otro si pasará su San Valentín comiéndose el chocolate de otro, ¿Por qué yo voy a lamentarme? Puede ser un hermoso día, todo está en la mente y en la decisión y en mi decisión de hacerlo"

七

Sal a la calle a ver que levantas: Reunete con un amigo y desahógate, sal con una amiga y coquetea si aplica, ve a lugares públicos y prueba tus estrategias de lige con alguna chica que atraiga, practica.

Si en verdad quieres encontrar a alguien con quién estar es tan sencillo como poder ir a buscarla aunque te advierto que ese día lo más que vas a encontrar son personas desesperadas como tú: Mujeres fáciles y en esencia nadie que valga la pena.

Si estás tan urgido como para salir a cazar aun no estás listo para conseguir pareja aunque bueno ese tema lo tocaré en algún otro momento

八

Lánzate de un precipicio: Este consejo debo admitir que es ridículo pero al investigar más sobre él me di cuenta que se refería a realizar deportes extremos, saltar en un paracaídas, subirte a un bus lleno, dejar en blanco un examen, jalártela en público, todo aquello que te haga sentir adrenalina pura, si sobrevives al intentarlo, claro.

九

Consiéntete: No confundir con concientizarse, simplemente haz lo que tengas ganas de hacer, haz todo para mejorar tu día y piensa sólo en ti. Si tu cuerpo pide algo entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer, ya sabes quieres cerveza, toma cerveza, Si tu mente dice que quieres dormir pues duérmete, si el maestro deja una tarea mándalo al cuerno.

Este es para ti, un regalo de nuestro pequeño cerdo capitalista, ve al cine, come una hamburguesa, baila el ritmo de la moda del momento, el cielo es el límite.

十

Alégrate de estar solo y déjate de tonterías: Tan básico como eso mi amigo, no debes explicaciones, tu cartera no sufre ningún atentado, no tienes el drama de complacer a una elfa malagradecida, el mundo es tuyo y haz lo tuyo.

Recuerda disfrutar y esas pequeñas cosas que la conforman sobre todo las más pequeñas ¿Por qué crees que las mayores paginas de porno dan sus videos Premium Pro gratis el Día de San Valentí? Obviamente para que ahogues el ganzo y pida clemencia, hacer llorar al pelón o otras interpretaciones o en lo contrario deje de funcionar o para que te piques el bizcocho hasta que tus dedos empiecen a cantar "Bajo el mar" de ese cangrejo de la Sirenita.

Y bueno amigos, esos fueron los diez mejores consejos de internet revisados por Yuzu Araki. Pueden dejar sus consejos o sugerencias en los rewiews y no olviden ir a mi cuenta y leer mis historias, de eso no se preocupen mi mente e imaginación los reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Sin más nos estaremos viendo la próxima vez, hasta pronto…

Y una cosa más, no soy Chrome de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni soy feminazi o progresista…


End file.
